Vincent van Volkmer
Vincent van Volkmer, geb. 03.10.1933 in Los Angeles ist ein amerikanischer [https://www.vincentvanvolkmer.com/vincent-van-volkmer Künstler] (Maler), Bonsai-Baum-Meister, [https://www.vincentvanvolkmer.com/bienenaktivismus Bienenaktivist], [https://www.vincentvanvolkmer.com/kunstsammlung Kunstsammler], [https://www.vincentvanvolkmer.com/kunstpreis Mäzen], Mathematiker, Kryptologe und wie manche behaupten der Bitcoin Erfinder Satoshi Nakamoto. thumb|280px|Vincent van Volkmer Gemälde (Vorderseite) Titel: "52". Grösse: 54,5 x 55,5 cm.  Technik: Akryl auf Holz. Jahr: 1963 Leben Kindheit: Am Tage der Geburt von Vincent van Vokmer befanden sich seine Eltern auf einem Ausflug in dem Griffith Park in Los Angeles wo sie von einem Waldbrand überrascht wurden. Die Mutter musste noch vor Ort entbinden, während der Vater, dessen Leiche nie gefunden wurde dem Feuer zum Opfer fiel. Vincent verbrachte seine Kindheit mit seiner Mutter (geb. Duveen, Enkelin des Henry J. Duveen) und Grosseltern in New York, wo seine Familie zu den alteingesessenen holländischen New Yorker Familien gehörte. Als er 1950 von seiner Mutter zum Wirtschaftsstudium gedrängt wurde, lerne er Jackson Pollock kennen, seine Liebe zur Kunst und nicht zuletzt auch die Liebe zum Alkohol, was Vincent van Volkmer so viel Ärger Zuhause bereitete, dass er sich schließlich entschied nach Deutschland in den Militärdienst zu entfliehen. 'Ausbildung:' 1951 leistete van Volkmer seinen Militärdienst in Westdeutschland ab. Danach will er will er weiter in Deutschland bleiben und Kunst an der Kunstakademie Düsseldorf studieren und erhält sogar die mütterliche Erlaubnis dafür - allerdings nur unter der Bedingung dass er dort gleichzeitig etwas anderes studiert. Vincent entschied sich für Mathematik. Ein Studium das er nur zum schein führt - in Wirklichkeit war er die meiste Zeit an der Kunstakademie, wo er in der Klasse von Prof. Otto Pankok studiert hatte. Zu seinen Freunden und Kommilitonen in dieser Zeit zählten unter anderem der Künstler Günther Uecker. Als seine Mutter erfährt dass Vincent nicht aktiv an Mathematik-Studium teilnimmt knüpft sie weitere finanzielle Unterstützung an ein Fernstudium unter Aufsicht des amerikanischen Mathematik-Professors John G. Kemeny an. 'Reisen:' 1957 verlässt er wieder Deutschland und lässt sich in England nieder, wo er auf die Musiker John Lennon und Paul McCatney trifft und sie an den Hamburger Veranstalter Bruno Koschmider weitervermittelt, den er noch aus seiner Zeit in Deutschland kennt. 1961 während einer Reise nach Paris lernt Vincent van Volkmer Frank Stella kennen. Zwei Jahre später fahren Vincent van Volkmer, Frank Stella und Henri Geldzahler zusammen nach Persien wo sie unter anderem die alte Schrifttafeln studieren. Van Volkmers Interesse gilt in dieser Zeit der künstlerischen Richtung des Minimalismus. Hierzu lernt er auch Donald Judd, Sol LeWitt und Robert Marris kennen. Es entstehen viele Bilder, allerdings alle in der charakteristischen gelb-schwarz-weiß-Färbung und oft durch gelbe und schwarze Linien durchzogen. 1971 Treffen mit Gordon Matthew Thomas Sumner in London, der inspiriert von Volkers Streifen diese zu tragen anfängt und später sogar den Pseudonym Sting zu tragen anfängt um später mit der Band Police und unter dem Namen Sting weltberühmt zu werden. Später lernte Volkmer über diesen auch Udo Lindenberg kennen. Es erwuchs daraus eine Freundschaft, die ihn nach Berlin führte. 1976 wohnte er dort einige Monate in der Hauptstraße 155 als Untermieter von David Bowie und lernte in dieser Zeit u. a. A. R. Penck kennen mit dem ihn seit dem eine intensive Freundschaft verband. 'Tod der Mutter:' 1978 stirbt seine Mutter und er kehrt wieder zurück in die USA um familiäre Angelegenheiten zu klären. Während des Begräbnisses seiner Mutter lernt er Shafrira Goldwasser, seine fünfundzwanzig Jahre jüngere Cousine dritten Grades kennen und verliebt sich in diese. Die haben eine kurze und wechselvolle Beziehung die schließlich darin endet dass van Volkmer 1980 wieder nach London zieht. 1980 bezieht van Volkmer gemeinsam mit A. R. Penck in London eine Wohnung. Später ziehen die beiden gemeinsam nach Irland, wobei Penck in Irland bleibt während van Vokmer in der nordirischen Hauptstadt Belfast eine Wohnung bezieht und nunmehr sich Studien der Geschichte widmet und eine Freundschaft zu dem ebenfalls in Belfast wohnenden Historiker Ralph Erskine aufbaut. 'Politisches Engagement:' 1988 wird van Volkmer zum Unterhändler zwischen West und Ost und reist im Auftrag der amerikanischen Regierung mehrmals nach Moskau und Ost- und Westberlin. 1989 spielt er eine große Rolle bei der Umsiedlung von ehemals russisch-jüdischen Bevölkerung in die USA und BRD wobei er sogar für einige Monate in Kiev wohnt. Unter anderem verdankt ihm der spätere amerikanische Unternehmer Max Levchin eine reibungslose Auswanderung in die USA. Bis 1995 war van Volkmer mit der Integration russisch-jüdischer Emigranten in den USA beschäftigt. Daneben hat er weiterhin künstlerisch weitergearbeitet und sich 1993-1995 ein Atelier mit dem Künstler Hugo M. Krawczyk geteilt, der ähnlich wie er ebenfalls Mathematik und Kunst studiert hatte. 1995 wandert von Volkmer nach Japan aus, wo er die Gestaltung von Bonsai Bäumen studiert. Erst fünfzehn Jahre später 2010 verlässt er wieder Japan in Richtung Deutschland, wo er ein kleines Haus in Niedersachsen kauft und sich dort niederlässt. Seit dem beschäftigt er sich mit der Malerei, Bonsai-Bäumen und ist ein leidenschaftlich auf Kulturreisen - quer durch die Welt - unterwegs. thumb|280px|Vincent van Volkmer Gemälde (Rückseite) Titel: "52". Grösse: 54,5 x 55,5 cm.  Technik: Akryl auf Holz. Jahr: 1963 'Rückseite der Gemälde:' Auf der Rückseite seiner Gemälde befindet sich neben dem Titel (der immer eine Nummer ist) eine bemerkenswerte Ansammlung von Symbolen und Zeichen wie z. B. Pyramiden und ein antikes handgeschriebenes Manuskript. Wissenswertes: Kunstpreis: Der alle zwei Jahre verliehene Vincent van Volkmer Kunstpreis gehört zu den höchstdotierten Kunspreisen der Welt. Er wird zwei mal im Jahr verliehen. Die Bewerbungsfrist endet am 01.10 des jeweiligen Jahres statt und die Verleihung einen Monat später am 01.11. Der Preis ist spartenunabhängig. Es kann sich jeder unabhängig vom Alter und Kunstsparte bewerben. Alle künstlerischen Techniken sind zugelassen. Die Bewerbung erfolgt per Email. Der Preis den der Gewinner erhält ist ein 1000 Gramm-Gold-Barren, im Wert von derzeit ca. 37.000,00 € (Goldpreis Januar 2019). Kunstsammlung: Die [https://www.vincentvanvolkmer.com/kunstsammlung Vincent van Volkmer Kunstsammlung] ist ein bedeutende Sammlung der Kunst des Impressionismus, Expressionismus, Kubismus und Minimalismus. Mitunter befinden sich in der der Sammlung Werke von Monet, Cezanne, Van Gogh, Picasso, Donald Judd, Carl Andre, Dan Flavin und Sol LeWitt. Bienenaktivismus: Vincent van Volkmer ist einer der prominentesten [https://www.vincentvanvolkmer.com/bienenaktivismus Bienenaktivisten]. Um auf das Bienensterben aufmerksam zu machen tauchte of oft als eine Biene verkleidet in der Öffentlichkeit auf um so auf das Problem aufmerksam zu machen. Satoshi Nakamoto: Es halten sich hartnäckig Gerüchte, wonach Vincent van Volkmer der Bitcoin Entwickler Satoshi Nakamoto ist. Die Gründe dafür sind die Tatsache, dass laut manchen Stimmen nur van Volkmer Kontakt mit den Fachleuten hatte, die Teil an der Entwicklung des Know-Hows hatten, das zu der Kryptowährung geführt hat. Er selbst z. B. als Mathematiker und Kryptologe hatte über eine entsprechende Bildung verfügt und den Kontakt zu Wissenschaftlern in Ost und West. Daneben ist van Volkmer begeistert von der japanischen Kultur und hatte sich über eine längere Zeit in Japan aufgehalten, was erklären würde, warum er einen japanischen Namen als Pseudonym gewählt hat. Nichtsdestotrotz [https://www.vincentvanvolkmer.com/satoshi-nakamoto widerspicht] van Volkmer in der Öffentlichkeit der Bitcon Erfinder Satoshi Nakamoto zu sein. Wie allerdings ein Screenshoot des gehackten GMX Accounts von Satoshi Nakamoto und die Email (zweite Email von oben) die Vincent van Volkmer unter dem Titel "The bee is free" an ihn geschickt hat beweist, besteht durchaus eine Verdingung zwischen dem Bitcoin Erfinder und Vinzent van Volkmer. Externe Links: # Offizielle Webseite: www.vincentvanvolkmer.com # Vincent van Volkmer auf www.kunstnet.de # Vincent van Volkmer auf www.zeigedeinekunst.de # Vinent van Volkmer auf www.saatchiart.com # Vincent van Volkmer auf www.artdoxa.com # Facebook-Seite von Vincent van Volkmer # Vincent van Volkmer auf Twitter # Vincent van Volkmer auf Instagram # Kategorie:Maler der Neuzeit Kategorie:Maler des Abstrakten Expressionismus Kategorie:Künstler der Bildenden Kunst Kategorie:Amerikanischer Künstler Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1933 Kategorie:Zeitgenössischer Künstler Kategorie:Konzeptkünstler Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert